1. Field
The exemplary embodiments generally relate to a firearm and, more particularly, to fire control systems for a firearm.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Generally shooters want to be able to discharge a firearm by exerting as little force as possible on the trigger so that there is minimal perceptible movement of the trigger. The more force and perceived motion required to pull or actuate the trigger, the harder it is to accurately hit the target since it is harder to determine when the firearm will discharge. Also a hard pull on the trigger may cause the jarring of the firearm affecting the accuracy of the shooter.
To reduce the perceived movement of the trigger, two-stage triggers have been developed to allow an initial long movement of the trigger to take up most of the trigger pull and provide the shooter with an indication that the trigger is about to be actuated. A second short movement of the trigger actuates the trigger and discharges the firearm. Conventional two-stage triggers utilize the trigger sear and the disconnect to provide the two stage operation of the trigger. For example, in a first stage of operation the trigger is pulled so the trigger sear slides most of the way off of the hammer sear until the disconnect contacts the hammer. A spring provided under the disconnect causes the disconnect to press against the hammer to increase the amount of force required to actuate the trigger during the second stage of operation. These conventional two-stage triggers allow for adjusting the disconnect spring, however this results in an increase of the overall force required to actuate the trigger.
It would be advantageous to have a trigger that enhances feedback or “feel” to the user during pulling of the trigger from battery, and yet reduces trigger travel for hammer release and discharging of a firearm. It would also be advantageous to be able to adjust the force required to actuate a two-stage trigger while maintaining an overall force at a predetermined value.